The present invention relates to a CATV (Community Antenna Television) selection device, and more particularly, to a CATV selection device adapted to bypass the ordinary TV broadcasting signal and the CATV signal when selection of a channel from the TV signal is desired, and for converting the CATV signal into the frequency of a vacant channel of the TV set when selection of a channel from the CATV signal is desired.
TV sets capable of receiving both the ordinary TV broadcast signals and CATV signals are available in the U.S.A. and other countries. These TV sets typically have a conversion circuit for converting the CATV signal into a frequency of a vacant channel of the TV set, as well as a special selection mechanism for selecting between reception of a channel from the ordinary broadcast TV signal or the CATV signal. In conventional devices, however, a complicated conversion circuit and selection mechanism are often required, resulting in increased costs and complicated switching operations to select between a channel in the TV broadcasting signal or the CATV signal.